


Secret Arrangement

by SesshomarusPublicist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Business, F/M, High School, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomarusPublicist/pseuds/SesshomarusPublicist
Summary: Sesshomaru wants Rin but has an image to maintain. He tries his best to ignore her but finds that she is everything he ever wanted. He has decided he will do anything to keep her as his PLT, he proposes an arrangement, but it has to stay a secret. Will Rin agree?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

She was plain, considered smart yet shy and barely noticeable. Rin stayed to herself, especially ever since her parents passed away, luckily she had some distant cousins. Truly if it wasn't for her cousins Kagome and Sango she probably wouldn't even be considered a normal human. Especially in this world where demons are a part of modern society.

Rin was touring her new school, Kagome and Sango couldn't make it so she decided it wouldn't hurt to do something alone. This school was blended but still demons out numbers humans. After touring the whole campus Rin was just about to leave.

"Ouch!" Something knocked Rin on her ass, she was wearing her usually pleated skirt and short sleeve crop top. Rin looked up and saw a tall male panther demon, he had long black hair and was wearing basketball shorts and no shirt. He had a big stupid grin on his face.

Rin was beyond confused, she just wanted to be on her way. Rin stood up and dusted herself off glaring at the panther demon. He stood still watching Rin's every move.

"Excuse me" Rin walked away, she definitely got a bad vibe from him, it was obviously to her who pushed her but Rin wasn't about confrontations at all.

After what seemed like a few seconds she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked back and it was him again. This time he had a more sinister look on his face. Rin didn't scare easily over anything but this guy was really trying to freak her out.

"You're cute, you're mine now." He whisked Rin in closer to his shirtless chest, purring loudly while looking deep into her eyes. Rin swallowed, she frankly couldn't believe what was going on.

'Is this how a guy is supposed to flirty?' She then felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly and started pulling at her skirt. Darn her shyness, her body froze immediately. Though she wanted to get away from him she couldn't figure out why she was stuck in a trance. Tears began streaming down her eyes, Rin felt helpless.

Around the corner Sesshomaru was leaving the basketball court, he just recently graduated last semester. His half brother pleaded to have one more ball game with him at the school's court.

Looking back at it Sesshomaru couldn't be more happy to be done with such nonsense such as High school. He only participated in any extracurricular activities just to appear normal. Truth is he couldn't wait to be a bachelor running the Southern division of the family's company.

"Hmmmmnnnn" Sesshomaru nose began to twitch as a heavenly aroma sparked his interest. He had to find the owner to this scent, it was already driving him crazy. He switched directions and trailed behind the scent, as he got closer he smelled another stench, that of a particular panther demon and a hint of salt, the kind from tears began to permeate through. Sesshomaru turned the corner and he saw a small woman being held by a larger figure.

"What the!" The panther demon was thrown to the ground, the female human legs went numb and she almost collapsed on the ground but was swooped up into the arm of another demon. Looking up her eyes were met by a pair of golden ones, she tried to reach out to the silvered haired demon's face but lost consciousness.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman in his arms, she had thick dark brown hair and a side ponytail, the crop top she was wearing wasn't hiding much at all. Her chest was slowly rising indicating that she was still alive, she had a petite curvy body.

"Yyyyyooooo that's my girl" The pathaner demon finally stood up after getting the wind knocked out of him. He didn't care for the dog and just wanted his new woman.

"She clearly doesn't want anything to do with you" Sesshomaru was confused as fuck, when did he even began to care about else anyone let about a human. He looked down in his arms and saw. Yup, he was defending a human girl definitely. But she is the owner of this scent and he would protect her with his life. Now this even concerned Sesshomaru more.

The demon panther hissed, noticed and the dog demon wasn't taking no for an answer. He just lost the basketball game between his boys and the dogs team on top of that he was still struggling to catch his breath. If it was another day he would test Sesshomaru but today he played it smart.

"Whatever I'll get her next time" with that he was gone. Sesshomaru towards the panther demons directions making sure he really left. After all you can't trust any demon, especially a cat demon at that.

Sesshomaru then felt the girl begin to move slightly, he looked down and saw her eyes began to flutter open. Chocolate, her eyes were a deep chocolate, lips pouting effortlessly, her skin was milky and soft. He felt her body lean more into him, he wrapped his arm slight tighter around her waist to help her up. He felt how small her frame really was and was about to.

"Ahhh I'm sorry!" She screamed and pulled away from him. There stood the most handsome man Rin has ever seen. He was just wearing a simple white t-shirt and grey sweatpants and carrying a medium sized duffle bag. But his face, Rin suddenly remembered why she passed out, this demon is.

"Um… your shirt is ummmmmm," Sesshomaru tried his best to explain but he couldn't help but stare. Somehow her skin tight crop top is now exposing one of her C cup breasts.

Rin was confused once again. She literally just met him and couldn't make up what he was saying. She also couldn't even focus because she was still admiring his looks. Rin couldn't help but stare at his large muscular frame that was towering over her.

"Just cover yourself." Sesshomaru didn't want anyone to walk by and see this amazing view, her nipples were the most succulent rosy pink and they were perky and slowly hardening as they were being exposed in the air.

Rin looked down as felt her left nipple get cold.

"Ahhh!" The female screamed, she was literally naked front of this guy she just met. She quickly turned around and fixed her top, she felt somewhat embarrassed. Rin turned around slowly and didn't even look at the demon who saved her in the eye. After a few moments she noticed he was gone.

Sesshomaru left immediately, what was he thinking, how did he not notice she was human. But that smell was so intoxicating. How can he a full fledged demon fall victim to that of a mere human? But she looked so perfect, small frame, cute face, beautiful voice. Sesshomaru found it disgusting that he was infatuated with the human. He figured it would be best to stay away from her at all cost.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rin how was the campus tour?" Kagome yelled from across her room. Rin arrived just a few mins ago, she had a perplexed look on her face the moment she walked in. Kagome went and got up in Rin's face, examining her younger cousin.

"Tell me what happened?!" Rin pulled away and turned to the nearest corner. Kagome knew that when Rin started behaving like this there was something. Something Wrong.

"Well this nasty demon came on to me at school!" Rin yelled at the girl. Kagome shook her head, not in shock but in concernment. She wanted more details, how could this happen?

"Rin please slow down, tell me everything that happened." Kagome pulled Rin in for a hug and went and made some tea for Rin.

After 5 mins Rin told her how the panther demon tried to get under her skirt. She then told her about the other demon who appeared. Kagome reassured her that wouldn't happen again and that she is going to confront this guy when she sees him. Rin laughed but was trying her best not to think about the man who saved her. There was something about him that Rin couldn't shake. ' _My Knight in shining armor'_ Rin mumbled as the image of the tall silver hair demon struck her mind.

"Did you say something? Kagome looked over at Rin as she was sipping her tea. Rin continued to sip her tea then shook her head no while hiding a slightly flushed cheeks.

One week Later:

Kagome, Sango and Rin started school last week. Rin still couldn't find the guy who tried to take advantage of her, she pretty much gave up on that. She also never came across that other guy, which made her really sad. Rin remembered their last encounter and how she accidentally exposed herself to him.

"He probably thinks I'm some type of thot." The memory of the look of his face looking almost flushed made Rin feel some type of way. Rin rubbed her thighs together trying to suppress the sensation that began to erupt through her lower regions. It was Friday and Kagome told Rin to get dressed, she had a surprise for her & Sango this evening.

Meanwhile At Kagome's:

Rin's hair flowed down to her back near her buttocks, she was wearing a black strappy slit dress that shoed of her ripe curves.

Rin and Sango were waiting for Kagome.

"So I know you two are probably thinking why I'm not telling where we are going but I don't want you both to ditch me" Kagome said as she walked out the front door. She was wearing a purple long sleeve crop top, black pleated tennis skirt and flats to match.

"Just tell us or we will not go for real, for real." Sango stopped and leaned on the door frame while folding her arms looking away from Kagome. Rin wanted to laugh but stopped as soon as Kagome blurted out the truth.

"It's a Party!" Sango started walking away and Rin was about to follow suit. Kagome knew these two hated anything to do with strangers around. Talking to strangers was an absolute no. So why Kagome?

"Please, this guy that I like is inviting me" Kagome chimed looking down and slowly nudging her feet nervously.

"That Inuyasha guy?" Sango said, she was annoyed already. Sango stood tall in her black turtleneck, pink skirt, matte black stockings and black booties.

"He said it's going to be fun and to bring my friends" Kagome hissed back.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend Kagome!" Sango glared at Kagome questioning her very being.

"I guess we should go" Rin was bored and tired of the fighting, if Kagome really wanted to go to this two-timers party I guess we should.

"Ya I'm going as long as I get to kick this Inuyasha guy in the face" Rin nugged Sango to stop.

At Inuyasha's:

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen when he heard his phone sound off. Picking it up he saw that it was a text message, from his dear brother Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha: Yoo I need a huge favor, call me asap"

Sesshomaru ignored the text and began to continue what he was doing. He was throwing a party with Inuyasha tonight, he was bored and thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Sesshomaru invited his friends. Earlier he instructed Jaken, his personal assistant, to divide the VIP area. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to spend time with Inuyasha or his friends.

Sesshomaru got interpreted by his phone ringing. Seeing that it's Inuyasha calling, he decided to pick it up.

"What half bred?" Sesshomaru was his usual cold self.

"You're ignoring my text messages Sesshomaru?

…

"Listen I have a friend coming, she needs to get allowed in the Vip area."

"You mean your VIP section, Inuyasha?"

"Yea yea yea you know exactly what I mean Sesshomaru."

"I don't have time for that." Sesshomaru replied.

"What is it that is so important that you're doing?"

…

"You're obviously rolling weed, jeez sesshomaru I can't believe you're a damn stoner. Whatever I've sent you a picture, her name is Ka-go-me, she has a few friends with her. Be nice please."

"I'm not doing it." With that Sesshomaru hung up the phone. He finished rolling his blunts. ' _Who does Inuyasha think he is ordering me around, what nonsense is this?'_

He began leaving the kitchen and started heading back to the party's VIP area. As soon as he made it outside he stopped in his tracks. His nose began to twitch, that smell…

Kagome, Sango and Rin were getting looks at the party. No human males or demons would let them walk by without the cat calling at them. Rin thought they were just thirsty but there were plenty of other women around as well. Kagome told the girls that Inuyasha said to wait & that someone was going to escort them. All of a sudden the sea of people started cheering. The girls looked over at the commotion, there appeared a tall demon with silver hair and a loose half open white button down with slim straight cut jeans and louis vuitton loafers. Rin was shook ' _OMG it was him her… knight in shining armor.'_ Rin almost wanted to faint, this was the guy she has been dreaming about for weeks.

Kagome noticed the guy walking towards them. Sango noticed too, ' _Oh no, what is this guy's problem'_ Sango thought to herself.

Sesshomaru followed the scent ignoring anyone getting near him, he damned near pushed this other demon out of the way as he was just trying to greet Sesshomaru. As he inched closer to her, he saw two girls with the similar scent but he noticed that Kagome girl was in front.

Sesshomaru did check out the message Inuyasha sent earlier and confirmed it was Kagome. But he was more concerned about the third female hiding behind the two. Sesshomaru stopped but right as if he was going to walk past them.

"I will escort you to Inuyasha's VIP" He then walked back into the deepness of the crowd. Kagome looked at Sango and Rin.

"I guess this is what Inuyasha meant" Sango wanted to smack Kagome for being so clueless. Rin on the other hand didn't make a move.

"Let's go he is leaving us behind." Kagome moved first, Sango looked at Rin and grabbed her arm forcing her to follow.

Sesshomaru didn't speak the whole time, he just walked into Inuyasha's sectioned off rooftop area. The girls were greeted by the party workers asking them if they wanted to drink or eat. Sesshomaru disappeared into his area.

10mins later

Kagome and Sango were there sitting with fancy drinks in their hands and laughing. Rin was sipping tea, she couldn't believe where she was. Kagome's man was rich as heck, and not to mention it seems that he is related to her crush. Rin was happy that she decided to go out tonight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he finally arrived at the rooftop. Kagome smiled because she was already a little buzzed. Inuyasha had a few friends with him. They introduced themselves and began vibing out to the tunes. One of the men lit up a joint. Kagome and Inuyasha were flirting and practically all over each other. Sango had this one guy groping her, she smacked him a couple of times she clearly gave in a little because he had his hand rested on her knee. Rin was in utter shock, even Sango was getting whisked away.

Rin got up and started walking towards the direction she saw that demon go. She ended up on the other side of the roof, she noticed a few women demons and clusters of male demons gathered in the back. There he was sitting, looking so chill holding a drink and a blunt in the other.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Rin turned around and noticed she was inches away from a wolf demon, he looked like he had a little too much to drink. He reached out to Rin and she began to scream but the demon started to laugh.

"Yooo chill, I'm not going to hurt you" He stepped closer to Rin, but was stopped by a demon's hand on his shoulder.

"Yoji, please leave" the wolf demon looked up at the other demon, his face expression changed drastically. Sesshomaru was not going to let this happen again. ' _But why did she have to follow him?'_

Her scent was already killing him from across the roof this whole entire time. He looked at the female woman with a cold emotionless stare.

"Sesshomaru, she's just a human girl. I was going to send her off the proper way" He licked his lips at the girl. Yoji didn't get what Sesshomaru was telling him at all.

"Yoji are have been extracted from this event, consider seeing yourself out the front door or I will have the guys handle you" Sesshomaru glared at Yoji, this demon was a drunken mess. Sesshomaru used this as an excuse but the truth is he didn't want anyone to touch this fragrant female.

"But Seshomaru," Yoji noticed Sesshomaru walked away from him, he knew what was good for him and left immediately.

"Human, are you lost?" he said looking back coldly into Rin's chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I was looking for the bathroom, can you take me?" Rin knew that came out weird, but anything to try to interact with him.

"Follow me" Seshomaru just wanted to get this girl away from everyone and alone with him. What.. was he thinking.

Sesshomaru walked into the mansion, he took her to the bathroom that was near the rooftop section. He was about to leave until she asked him to take her back so she doesn't get lost again.

In the bathroom:

RIn couldn't believe she has her dream guy on the other side of the door. She tried to use the bathroom but didn't have too, she took some toilet paper to wipe herself and noticed how wet she was. ' _Fuck I'm in the mood now… why me?'_ Rin cursed her body for reacting to being around him.

She began to bend over and touch herself to feel exactly how wet she was. She went for her clit and was shocked, it was completely wet, she then moved down to her opening and felt that she was indeed leaking. Rin felt naughty, she slid one finger in and began to shake, she started pumping that one finger into her slow and steady. She bit down on her lip and grabbed the sink counter for support. She held back a moan but did a bad job at it.

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru heard a moan on the other side of the door, he couldn't believe that he was hearing this. He was confused, ' _What is that girl doing in there?'_ He smelled a new scent coming from the bathroom. This smell was even worse than her smell before. Because it is more deadly than before.

"I'll be out in a min" Rin shouted, she almost got carried away. He was literally on the other side of the door and she was fingering herself thinking about him.

She didn't even answer my question, Sesshomaru thought. Rin quickly washed her hands and came out of the bathroom. Sesshomaru walked her towards a private room, Rin was so busy trying to hide her horny vibes to realize that Sesshomaru wasn't taking her back to Inuaysha's VIP.

Rin realized she was in a sunroom that had a huge entertainment center. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them. Rin turned to him in confusion. He began to sit in a large chair on the balcony end of the room, Rin followed sitting in the chair across from him facing the beautiful Sunset.

"I said what is your name" Rin froze, she forgot that he asked her.

"Rin, I am Rin" she smiled at him, her chocolate eye gleaming. Sesshomaru found her to be so attractive.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Rin remembered their first encounter and sighed. Why was he always saving her, and then there's the boob flash.

"Thank you" Rin sang, she was just thankful to get to be in the presence of this man.

Sesshomaru lit his blunt and started smoking it. Rin was so interested since she never tried it before.

"Can I?" Rin asked, leaning over to Sesshomaru, her breast were protruding out and her hips pushed out the side and her collar bone exposed. Sesshomaru starred at this beautiful human female.

"Can you actually handle this?" Sesshomaru learned in closer and took another hit, blowing away from Rin. She almost died right there and then. He was too hot for his own good.

"I will beat you at whatever" Rin didn't know what exactly she was saying at this point.

Sesshomaru had a thought come to mind. He was in the game room after all, so he came up with the most childish idea he ever thought of.

"Let's play smash bros" Rin smiled, she loved that game. She ran and went up and moved in front of the entertainment console. She saw that he had a Nintendo Switch and turned on the tv and everything. Rin had the controller in her hands and was sitting on the floor when Sesshomaru finally walked over.

He looked at her, she was sitting on the floor with the controller in her hand and had the game on already. ' _Wow that was fast.'_

5 games later and it was a tie, Rin asked Sesshomaru nicely for a hit and he denied. So she reached and grabbed it out of his hands and smoked it right in front of his face. Sesshomaru kind of found it sexy as hell. 'Oh that's how she wants to play' He stood up but she was already gone and leaning over on the balcony. Sesshomaru walked over and grabbed her by her waist.

She yipped thinking it was funny but saw the he had a serious look on his face. Rin felt like she was in trouble. Sesshomaru smirked, this Rin was something else that for sure.. He leaned in close, his mouth was 2 inches from her ear, he really wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"You should apologize. '' Rin swallowed she realized how rude she was, she was literally being a fein. Rin looked at the blunt and took another hit and gave it back to him.

"I'm so sorry but I really wanted to try it" She began moving very sultry, her right dress strap fell down and she continued. "I just want to vibe out you know, that guy was being weird I just wanted to take my mind off of it."

Rin didn't realize but she was coming on to Sesshomaru. She was touching his hand and stroking his chest. Sesshomaru wanted to see where she was going with this. Rin leaned in and tried to kiss Sesshomaru. He dodged her kiss, even though he wanted to push her down and fuck her doggie style right her and now something made him stop. He knew she was playing with herself in the bathroom earlier, he smelled it on her fingers and smelled it on the blunt. She didn't do a good job at washing her hands clearly. Sesshomaru wondered why he even invited her to this room to begin with. Was his intentions to fuck her, he smelled her heat he wanted her alone but yet he knew he couldn't proceed with this.

"It's getting late your friends are probably worrying," Sesshomaru walked away from Rin letting her soak in her embarrassment.

Sesshomaru walked Rin to Inuyasha's vip, he was upset he could smell her wetness and it killing him. He didn't even say bye, he just left. Rin was greeted by a drunk Kagome and Sango, Rin sheepishly laughed and went with them as if she wasn't gone for over half an hour. She looked back to Sesshomaru's directions. Rin felt rejected, she should have never gone after him. And the stupid thing she did in the bathroom, if he only he knew what she did. Even after all that fun we had he reject her kiss, she thought. Rin was pretty upset and couldn't shake it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru glided over back to his crew, they were vibing and chatting about demon shit. Two female demons walked over to him and started grinding on him. He looked down in his usual cold manner, the females continued and Sesshomaru just stood there. This was his life, a rich young man with girls constantly throwing themselves at him.

The party ended and all the guests were gone, Inuyasha was about to head to bed when he came across his older brother.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I knew you would come through" Inuyasha went to dap Sesshomaru up, and ofcourse the older demon ignored him.

"Where are those girls from Inuyasha?" Sessomaru looked dead into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha was confused as to why he even cared.

"From school, meet Kagome in class. Why do you know her or something?" Sesshomaru wanted to laugh.

"Her friend, I met once is all. Aren't you still dating that Kikyo girl? Inuyasha answered quickly.

"She is doing a few semesters abroad, besides we are on a break" Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru's direction. He was gone, Inuyasha wondered if he even listened to what he just said.

A few weeks passed Sesshomaru couldn't take it no anymore. He was constantly dreaming about this human, her petite body yet thick in the right places. Sesshomaru got a good glance at her ass last time they chilled. Her black dress was tight but had a little slit in the front revealing Rin's somewhat thick thighs. Her butt bounced each step she took. Sesshomaru noticed that when she took off with his blunt. ' _That bad bitch needed to be punished'_

Sesshomaru felt his boxers tighten, ' _Fuck what is happening to me'_ he looked down at himself. He was sprawled across his bed. He took off from work today, Jaken insisted that the work was pilling up and that it wasn't a smart decision. Truth is, Sesshomaru couldn't work like he used to, this Rin girl was destroying his flow. Today he figured he would try to contact her.

Sesshomaru grabbed his phone and went to Inuyasha's Instagram. He searched Inuyasha's followers for the Kagome girl. He found her pretty easy, he saw that her last post was with Rin and another girl. He tapped the photo and clicked Rin's tag. He couldn't believe how easy this was.

As he was on Rin's profile he barely found a photo of her. She was one of those girls, he continued to scroll down and he came across a photo of Rin smiling. She looked younger but her happy smile struck him.

He immediately went to DM her.

"Rin" he sent her. He put the phone next to him and looked towards his balcony sliding doors. It was a beautiful day but Sesshomaru was focused on getting one thing. Sesshomaru took one of his hands and slid them into his lower region, he gripped his members and began slowly rubbing himself. The thought of the petite woman leaning into him was enough to get him going.

Rin was brushing her teeth while she was scrolling down Instagram. She saw she got a notification and decided to click it. It was a direct message from an account that's private.

LordSess: Rin

Rin responded: Yes?...

Sesshomaru felt his phone beep, he grabbed it and saw he Rin answered.

LordSess: 773477374 text me ASAP.

Sesshomaru didn't want to have a record of him chatting with her on IG. The phones were more encrypted. He put his phone down and finished relieving himself. He found himself doing this quite often. He could have easily called a female demon to rut with but he knew that wouldn't satisfy him. This dog demon was losing his mind over a human.

Rin was confused at why someone would tell her to text them, she was bored and figured it couldn't hurt. So she texted the number. "Hey it's me" and continued to get ready for school.

The text made it to the number, he was shocked how quick that was. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure how he would go about this, so he decided to clean himself off first.

Rin was chilling with Kagome and Sango during lunch break. She was so glad Inuyasha was finally gone, he was always around Kagome these days. Sango also had a new admirer who happened to be Inuyasha's best bud.

Rin felt her phone vibrate, she looked and saw it was the number from instagram.

"Are you busy tonight?" Rin was confused, this person was demanding, she did even know who this is. Why did she even text this number back.

Rin replied. "And who is this might I ask?" she wasn't going to tell some stranger he business.

Sesshomaru was going to respond but something came to mind. He took a quick selfie, not much effort for him at all. He sent it smirking.

Rin looked back at her messages and almost spit out her apple juice. Kagome and Sango stopped talking to see what the heck was going on.

"You alright Rin?" Rin turned to them smiling reassuring them she just read something funny. Both girls went back talking, Rin looked at them and went back to look at her phone under the lunch table.

Rin got sent the best image of her life, her knight in shining armor. The photo was taken at a low angle, it seemed as if he was looking down at something. Rin blushed immediately, she was thinking naughty things immediately. She blushed and tapped the photo to zoom in. His skin was so smooth, I'm sure he is using facetune. Rin went to his IG and followed him back.

Sesshomaru saw that she started following him, he chuckled. She didn't answer him, 'bitch must have gotten shocked'.

Rin sent a picture back, she wanted to play this game. Last time she embarrassed herself but obviously he was texting her for a reason. The ball was in Rin's court.

Sesshomaru checked his phone and saw that Rin sent him a photo. He smiled, she sent him a nice photo. Rin was bent over on the floor facing a mirror, her butt looked nice, and her tongue was sticking out. This was a thirst trap and Sesshomaru was a dehydrated pup.

The text read "I'm free LordSessh" Sesshomaru groaned, this was happening he was actually going after a human woman.

"What time are you free?

"3:00pm"

"Address"

Sesshomaru saw that it was at the school, he figured he would just pick up from the back. It would be obvious and he didn't want to make a scene.

"I'll meet you in the back, be quick." Sesshomaru texted her back.

Rin was nervous, this was all happening so fast, but then she looked at the photo sent to him and thought. Nope this needs to happen even faster. She decided that she would text Sango and Kagome in her 5th period about her change of plans.

Rin told Sango and Kagome that she needed to drop something off and that she would meet them at the house later. She knew it was a bad excuse but didn't care. Three o'clock was approaching and she started rethinking her plan. But it was too late, for the bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

Sesshomaru picks up Rin:

Sesshomaru had Rin meet him in the back corner of the school's faculty parking. His car was pretty fancy and obvious, so he knew this was the best spot.

Rin wasn't surprised at the all white Lamborghini Urus, she immediately got comfortable in the soft leather and the new car smell. Sesshomaru looked cold and focused. She smiled as he continued driving.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin realized that he was literally driving in a direction that she wasn't familiar with. Rin then realized how she was hanging out with this demon alone, it seems very dangerous but she felt like she could trust him.

"A secluded spot" he glanced at her, she couldn't help but blush. 'Rin get it together' She thought.

"You never really introduced yourself to me after all our past encounters." Rin looked down fidgeting, She heard his name get mentioned a couple times actually but never formally did himself.

"Sesshomaru is my name." Rin was quiet after a moment she digested the sound waves that erupted from his throat. It was soothing to her, no he name was sexy.

"We are here" Rin saw the big beach house, she didn't even notice how fast he drove her. But in fact Sesshomaru was speeding the entire whole time.

Sesshomaru parked the car and walked over to Rin's side to help her out of the vehicle. He allowed her to grab her belongings before closing the doors. Rin followed him to the entrance of the beach front property. The sounds of the waves made her feel like she was in a film. Rin felt like she was at home.

After Sesshomaru keyed in the code the wooden door opened into a luscious plant filled living room. It has the ultimate beach vibes with cream walls and large sliding glass doors looking out the beach.

"Get comfortable, I'll be back."

Sesshomaru vanished into the kitchen area, Rin placed her belongings on the couch, and sat in the cloud like sofa. The room smelled of jasmine flowers, candles were lit and the sun was beginning to set. It was almost winter so the days were shorter.

Seshomaru came back and Rin was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"So why did you bring me here?" she said while looking through the mag, not making eye contact.

"To speak to you," Sesshomaru replied quickly. He felt butterflies, what was she doing to him.

"Sure" Rin laughed and he didn't get it.

"Do you take me as a joke, Rin?" She stopped and straightened up and looked at him directly.

"No I" Sesshomaru got up and tossed a chair right across from her position. He sat in the chair backwards, his legs were wide open to allow him to hang over the back side of the chair. Rin gulped, he looked so hot right now. Seshsomaru's hair was cascading around his frame as he folded his arms on the tops of the chair back.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Sesshomaru needed to make sure she didn't have any other relationships. He was getting straight to the point.

"...um No" Rin spoke. But she didn't want to sound like a prude or something. "But I've been with other guys before. I'm not as innocent as I look." Rin wanted to get the point across that he isn't like her first or something crazy like that. But she knew she was lying through her teeth.

Sesshomaru knew she was lying when she mentioned something about being innocent. Rin didn't notice but she started looking away from him and began twirling her fingers around. Sesshomaru was playing close attention to her, taking notes on her every move.

"Well then, I have a proposal to make Rin."

Rin was mesmerized by him so much that he almost didn't hear him.

"Well what kind?" Rin was not well versed on such thing as a 'proposal'.

Sesshomaru continued his intense stare towards her.

"Rin I know you're sexually attracted to me" Rin couldn't believe how Captain obvious he was being right now.

"I want you to be my pretty little secret thing, a special bond that only me and you share" Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. I know they talked about consent but he was being such a naughty dog yet such a gentleman.

"You have to show me what you mean exactly. "Sesshomaru stood up and closed in the space between them. He moved his face one inch and almost kissed her but instead spoke.

He grabbed her ass tightly. "I want this to be mine, no one elses" Rin froze, she never ever had a guy this sexy in her face. The fact is that she was dreaming of this moment and she really couldn't tell if this was reality or just a dream. Rin knew exactly how to answer him this time.

Sesshomaru felt lips touch his, his eyes slightly widened. He was stocked but not really he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in even closer.

They shared their first kiss.

* * *

New Chapter Celebrating the Good News for all Sess/Rin lovers!

Thank you for the support.


	4. Chapter 4

Proceed with cautions, Light fuff in this chapter.

Sesshomaru claimed the lips of the beautiful young woman. Immediately the girl melted to the touch full blooded demon. A medium pitched whine pried from Rin's mouth. The demon was shocked, she tried to mute the moan. It was beautiful, the most beautiful sound. He wanted to hear it again and again. Releasing more of his body weight into the female motioned her to lean deeper into their kiss.

After an intense makeout session Sesshomaru was struck but a flowery aromatic scent. It stung him, enticing his inner beast. Rin locked her eye with the beast, her face was red, lips swollen. Her core was pulsing and her body was feeling new levels of feel good sensations. Without thinking she parted her legs, for the demon this was indeed an invitation. Clawed hands began to reach the source of the young woman's needs.

He backed away, 'She is ripe and ready to pick, but not yet' Rin stopped his hand. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. "Release…" and that she did. The female looked like she was being denied a huge strawberry Sundae. He almost gave in but he wasn't going to let her control the situation, he was the boss.

"Do you not want to?" Sesshomaru wasn't truly denying her, he was just shocked, her scent drove him even more insane. He wanted to see her naked, her little shorts that barely covered her special flower indicating he was soaking.

Sesshomaru saw that Rin was about to explode, what pandora's box did he open. Rin mouth was open tongue out breathing harsh. She has the look of pure desire and lust in her eye, kind of demonic in Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru got up and walked to the kitchen. Rin was confused.

He came back out with a lit hemp blunt, and he walked through the living room towards the sliding glass doors. He turned back to Rin, "let smoke out back" she raised herself from the couch and followed.

Sesshomaru looked over to the sea and Rin stood next to him. Her movement was shy still and she had a newfound stroll. The girl felt very nice in her lower regions, it wasn't a slimy feeling. It made her almost quiver each step she took. "I can't believe he made me this freaking wet"

Rin couldn't believe what was happening right now, she just had her first make out sessions and she was already super wet. She didn't feel gross though, it was a warm butterfly feeling and she didn't want it to stop.

"Do you want to try it" She didn't notice in time, but Sesshomaru was holding the blunt. He was trying to pass it to her. She quickly grabbed it and gently took a puff. As the feeling of smoke hit her lungs Rin immediately felt calm and in a more chill zone. He hit it again and passed it back. Sesshomaru continued to look at the ocean view.

After a few rounds of smoking Rin really felt different and found herself wrapped around a thick muscled arm. One of her legs was wrapped around and she had her head leaning on his shoulder. Sesshomaru wanted to chuckle, Rin was such a lightweight.

"Let go back inside" Rin didn't want to, instead she had a better idea.

"Wait, I love it out here, let's just chill in the back patio" Rin began making circles gently across his skin with her index finger across his bicep. "It's private there also." Rin said in a seductive voice.

The demon followed her instructions, 'I want to sit with her, she thinks she is commanding me' even he was becoming aloof to the mental circles to justify her attitude. He sat down and she sat right on his lap missionary style. This surprised Sesshomaru, but he accepted it like a king. He sat back and lit the blunt right in front of Rin's face. As the flame sparked from lighter she to this moment to look deep into his face looking closely taking in all his beauty. Rin was lucky this man was so strikingly sex and a hot strong hunk of demon.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, slowly grinding his hips into hers. He noticed she was giving him that dangerous look. Rin felt a large mass hit her in her private regions, it was warm and kind of growing. She moaned but Sesshomaru stopped her midway by quickie placing his lips open to her hers and releasing a huge cloud of smoke. As he realised the smoke into her mouth she almost didn't know what he was doing but she figured it out. Sesshomaru smirked as she was so damn cute, he wandered how his cock would look in her mouth. Fuck this human was going to get him in major issues.

Rin kissed Sesshomaru and began moving her hips back and forward on him and started to kiss his neck. She started sucking on the nape of his thick body really hard and tried to bite down as well. Sesshomaru put the blunt down and grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her up slightly then crashed her back down on his lap hard. Rin made a yip sound and he did this, he was being a little forceful and it turned her on.

The female's mind was spinning out of control, going more crazy she quickly removed her top. Her breast we're now exposed, rosey B-cups sitting out in the open. Yes Rin didn't wear bras, she didn't need too. Sesshomaru saw how perker her breast was, small yet round and full.

He reached out and held one in his hands. He took his thumb and grazed her nipple, the rose fresh reacted to his touch. Rin was frozen, this was the first time a man touched her breast. She got red all over and covered her face. Sesshomaru took this as the perfect opportunity to taste her flesh. He planted kisses all over her breast and began to suck on her left nipple.

Rin felt the shock of electricity flowing through her body, and unleashed a loud cute moan. 'Yes, she did it again.' Sesshomaru continued, he didn't care how loud she got, the neighbors weren't a problem for him. No one could see them anyways and this was music to his ears.

"Ahhhhhhhh'' Rin's face told it all, she was completely shameless. Poor girl had no control over herself, Sesshomaru made soak her shorts just by foreplay alone. He didn't get to see he was completely naked this evening but she got her under his control.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just that you… make… ugh me…"Sesshomaru smirked, he picked her up and took her inside.

"Go wash up, there's soap and everything you need up there" Rin listened like a good girl.

Sesshomaru went up to the bedroom and layed out on the bed. He really wanted to go full demon of his human ward. Her innocence was enough to make him go insane. Just thinking about how he is going to take her was making go into a deep insanity.

Was he losing his mind? He wondered if he could fit is cock in her, and if so how tight would she feel around him, and how her small frame would look underneath while he pumped into her. Would she just sit there and take it like a champ she claims or will she freeze up. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru had to see it.

Rin finished her shower, she was quick. Jumping out she cleaned up and left her underwear and panties off and bottoms since they were wet. She didn't even bother to put on her clothes, her outfit needed to be cleaned. She walked out and Sesshomaru was on the bed. He turned his head toward her. All he saw was her vagina and milky thick thighs.

He hastily sat up to get a full view of her. She stood there shocked as if he didn't just suck her breast a moment ago. Sesshomaru just continued to look, it took Rin to break the silence.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow until I can clean these?" Rin assumed there was a washer and dryer here.

He blinked his eyes once and moved to a dresser grabbing a large t-shirt and some basketball shorts. Walking up to the naked petite goddess he handed her the clothes. "Try these" he left her alone in the room.

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to prepare a blunt. It was Friday night and he had a naked girl upstairs in his family beach house all alone. Life is good.

* * *

Thank you all for the sweet reviews, I will try to update this one weekly.


	5. Chapter 5

-o0o-

As clothes were washing, Sesshomaru and his new special friend were chilling watching a movie. Every couple of minutes the woman would interrupt him to get his attention chatting about random topics. Not bothered by the repetitive interruptions, Sesshomaru listened to her sweet airy voice. Sounds from the tv faded into the background, it was a pleasant moment.

As Rin was chatting her mouth off she noticed her phone ring. She looked back at Sesshomaru, in a questioning look.

"You should answer it," He spoke to her in that deep voice that was enough to put her into a trance, nearly forgetting what he said. She quickly grabbed her cellphone seeing the caller id reading 'KAGS'. Sesshomaru watched as she answered, her eyes fluttering wide open.

'OMG I forgot about the girls' Rin knew she was in freaking trouble. She told Kagome and Sango she wouldn't be too long. A glance at the clock proved her to be even more correct. Four hours have passed by.

Fumbling nervously Rin answered only to hear a loud female voice.

"Rin, where the hell are you?" Kagome was furious, in the background music was playing and few voices could be heard.

"Kagome I know you don't believe me but I am sooo sorry!" Rin said back politely and nice, hoping to receive a nice response in return.

"Hurry, you have less than an hour to get back or my Mom is going to be furious!" Kagome hung up the phone. Rin gulped knowing that an angry Mrs. Higurashi should never be a part of the plan.

Little did Rin know Kagome and Sango were running around with their boyfriends. Inuyasha was driving Miroku, Kagome and Sango around in his matte red 2021 Mercedes Benz AMG GLC 43. The interior was Black and Red, sunroof open. Miroku in the back seat was lighting a joint, he glanced over at Sango giving her the sexy eyes.

"Inuyasha we gotta get back in an hour." Kagome whispered in his ear, the music was blasting.

"Okay, but let's grab a bite to eat, Kagome." Inuyasha bared his fangs back at her. Kagome tried to ignore his handsome face but she melted. 'The way he said my name.'

"Ugh, let's grab some Sushi" Inuyasha laughed, Kagome still in a daze was facing him. He kept his eyes on the road and sped off.

Rin began getting dressed to leave, she didn't want her night to end. But she knew she could stay much longer. Sesshomaru met her at the entryway, turning off all the lights locking up and escorted her to the car.

"There's some things we need to talk about," The Demon chimed in. He opened the door for Rin to hop in.

Rin waited for him to get into the driver's seat.

"What is it?"

"It's about our arrangement." Rin looked back at him and nodded for him to continue.

"It's to remain secret at all costs. If word gets out that I'm dating you this is over" The dog demon said whilst fastening his seat belt.

Rin looked shocked. But Sesshomaru continued.

"You are to meet with me every Friday until we can figure out more arrangements" he pressed the brakes and hit the start button, turning on the vehicle.

"If you need any financial assistants do not hesitate to ask for money, Your wellbeing is very important for this to work. I want you well fed and taken care off" He began reversing the car looking at the rear view camera display.

"When you are with me you are on my time. I require your undivided attention while in my presence" Whipping the car into the main street he began to speed off.

"Also I like for you to call me Lord Sesshomaru.'' He glared back at her, smirking slightly letting her know this is a kink that she activated.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru." The way that rolled off her tongue was so sinful for a moment Sesshomaru couldn't tell who was the demon in the car. Rin made his hairs stand tall.

He continued driving nodding in approval of it all. He was going to take his sweet time unraveling this gift.

Sesshomaru arrived close to Rin drop off location, she asked him to drop her off a block away so that no one would see her coming out of his super nice car. He let her out but watched her closely, it was dark and Sesshomaru wanted her safe and sound.

Kagome and Sango were at the steps waiting for Rin.

"Where is this girl, I swear my mom is going to be so upset." Kagome was trying to act like it was all Rin's fault.

'Sorry!" Rin came singing around the corner smiling ear to ear. See was so happy but Kagome and Sango's moods were opposite. Well more Kagomes to be exact.

"Yea yea, let's get up there before my m." All three woman looked up and heard a voice.

"Girls, I hear you! I've been waiting for you darlings all evening" Kagome was looking at Rin pissed.

All girls were sitting in the living room as Mrs. Higurashi was making some tea.

"Dear girls, I know you're having fun going to parties and what not but it's time to get serious. Tonight I want each of you to pull up your grades. And by next week I need you all to find a club or sport to join." Kagome was about to interrupt but Rin beat her.

"Mrs. H my apologies, I promise me and Kagome and Sango weren't doing anything bad." Rin was trying to cover up so bad for Kagome.

"Rin I know but I don't want you all to lose focus and possibly end up pregnant at a young age. Trust me, that's no fun." The three girls nodded back in agreement, they apologized and ate dinner. Sango and Kagome surprised everyone with Sushi so Mrs. He wasn't super upset.

The girls went to bed but before any of them could sleep Kagome pulled Rin aside & apologized for yelling at Rin. She just didn't want to get and trouble. She also came clean and admitted that she and Sango were chilling with Inuyasha & Miroku.

-o0o-

short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting.


	6. chapter 6

-o0o-

Seven am struck, three sleeping girls laid in various parts of the large bedroom. One phone started vibrating as it lit up ringing a cheery melodic tune. A hand quickly motioned to shut the noise off. The body of the hand it was connected to let out a loud groan.

"It's already Monday...ughhhh" Sango whispered. 'The weekend went is so fast'

Sango was always the first to wake up, she rolled her shelf out of bed and began the morning. Her movements stirred up the other two sleeping female beings.

School was starting and the girl was planning their day. It was internship day and they had to apply for a few internships. Mrs. Higurashi was adamant about the girls getting into extracurricular activities other than boys.

Before homeroom started Rin texted Sesshomaru about her internship drama.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru. I need your help. Well advice.

Lord Sess: How are you my Rin?

Rin: I'm okay but frustrated.

Lord Sess: Explain

Rin: I have to choose an internship, I don't know what to do. But if I don't my aunt will be upset with me and ground me.

Lord Sess: Don't worry just apply and see who accepts you. It's not a big deal.

Rin felt reassured, it was like another class period. All the underclassmen were sent to the gym to sign up for the various internships. She ended up finding Kagome amongst the crowd. For some reason there was a particular table that had the longest line. Kagome felt her phone ring. She looked at it and saw that it was Sango.

"Hey Sango"

"Come over her I'm in this long line, I see you and Rin," Sango screamed back at her. It was pretty loud in here, so make people.

Rin and Kagome meet Sango towards the end of the line.

"What's popping over at this internship's line?" Kagome said.

"Girl it's paid, and not little dollars, top dollar." Kagome was all in, a paid highschool internship.

"How much?" Rin wasn't ready to sign up just to get paid.

"Don't know but Miroku told me about it" Sango looked back at Rin to reassure her that she knew what was up.

A long time went by, the line was getting shorter, the three girls were finally able to meet the representatives at the table. They quickly took the girls' knowledge down and asked this quick question.

The girls noticed it was a quick process they hurried and applied for a few more for back up. Third period came and Rin got a text from Sesshomaru.

Lord Sess: Are you hungry?

Rin: Yes I'm about to have lunch break soon.

Lord Sess: What do you want to eat?

Rin: mhmmmn… Sushi

Lord Sessho: I'll send you some, make sure you share with your friends.

Rin was confused, she didn't ask for him to send her some food. She was okay with eating that the school prepared.

55 mins passed by and Rin was about to leave with the rest of her class for their lunch break. A knock was heard and the teacher answered. There was a delivery guy with an extravagant 3 layered lunch box. Rin knew exactly what it was. The teacher read the note from the delivery and pointed over to Rin. The guy quickly rushed and dropped off the food and told Rin thank you for the nice tip and how it was truly unnecessary. The class all locked at Rin, she ignored them and read the note attached.

It read "Enjoy, Rin". She sighed it was too cute.

As the lunch bell rang Rin texted Kagome and Sango to help her. For the lunch box was actually heavy and Rin wasn't that strong.

After Sango and Kagome helped Rin and sat the lunch on the table they quickly opened it. There were so many varieties of sushi and sashimi. There was a warm tempora layer. The girls quickly dove in without a hesitation. After they were full, they noticed people were jealous. They quickly got rid of the evidence. Sango was so full and Kagome was also, they didn't even notice that Miruko and Inuyasha weren't around them today.

Sango asked Rin, "So where did this food come from?" Rin ignored her question.

Kagome reiterated it, "So Rin you're going to act like you just didn't hear Sango?"

"Someone owed me a huge favor" Both girls bought it for now, they quickly went into their phone chatting to their boys.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, thank you. Lunch was great.

Lord Sessho: I need you well fed. That food isn't the best that they serve there.

Rin: Oh you care about me, so sweet.

Lord Sessho: If you're not doing well this arrangement will not work.

Rin got pulled back to reality, this was an arrangement. Silly her thinking that he actually probably cared. Good thing she kept her bad girl persona up. Because what happens when this relationship is over? She didn't want to look like she was the one head over heels. The thought of this newly found relationship ending made Rin feel very uncomfortable. She quickly forced that thought out of her head.

Later that day the girls meet with Kagome's mom giving them details of the internships they applied for. After dinner the girls went off to bed. But before they all sent their boys a good night text.

Kagome decided to send Inuyasha a picture of her in her bathrobe looking soaked and tired. She wanted to see if her plan would work.

Sango sends Mirko and bathroom mirror pic of her only wearing her boy shorts and mesh bra looking like she was going to drop kick someone. That was Miroku's kink.

Rin: Goodnight...daddy

Rin was in a bubble bath, she let the top of her but cheeks become exposed. There was a rubber ducky floating in the back.

Miroku was about to turn off his lights after watching his usual few adult videos. He felt relieved and ready for bed, the man stood up as his phone began to vibrate. He saw his phone had ! incoming message. He clicked it and saw it was a photo from Sango.

He clicked the image and could believe it. The look in the females eyes in the image was enough alone to make his deflated bone come back alive. He groaned sitting back down in his chair, he began to stroke himself to this new image. He was a truly lecherous man after all.

Inuyasha just finished saying goodnight to his parents. Walking back to his bedroom he felt his phone ring. He ended up opening his phone to see the most lovely photo he has ever received. His Kagome was flustered in the photo, looking like she wanted to be ravished. 'Oh my' he looked closer and saw that her robe was indeed pretty thin. He saw a nipple and fucking lost it.

Inuyasha: Kagome you sexy bitch

Kagome: I don't know what you mean… Yasha

Inuyasha: When I see you tomorrow, just know that you're mine.

Kagome wanted to drop her phone. She felt that, her pussy was throbbing. She was kind of pissed for setting herself up like this for the night.

Sesshomaru was up walking around the house trying not to think about his new human toy. Since they met, it's been a challenge for him to stay focused. Yes he was able to get all his work out of the way but the image of her naked body stained his mine. She had such a nice shape, her hips not too wide but her thighs was where most of the weight was held. And there was a small upside down triangle shaped gap between her thighs and vagina. The top part of her vagina was the bottom of the upside down triangle. Sesshomaru imagined it dripping with his cum. He almost shook his head to get that image out until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at it and almost threw it. He was trying to get her out of his head. Her shiny wet ass…

Lord Sessho: Rin

Rin: Sorry I thought you would like it.

Sesshomaru didn't want her to think that he was actually mad. He actually wanted to see more.

Lord Sessho: I am pleased, show more next time.

Rin smirked, he was telling her what he liked, and she enjoyed that.

Wednesday is here and the girls have early release today. Rin was hoping she could see Sesshomaru but knew it was a bit too late to set up an arrangement.

As the girls were heading home Inuyasha popped up out of nowhere with Miroko.

"Kagome you wanna come over to my house today?" Inuyasha asked her without hesitation.

"My mom isn't going to let me, I'm pretty much grounded." Kagome kept walking past him.

"How about I meet your Mom, I'll make her change her mind." Kagen stopped in steps, 'what a smart idea' Kagome whipped her head back to Inuyasha direction.

"Okay this better work!" Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha and pulled him towards his car.

Sango and Rin just followed, Miroku was right behind them all.

'Oh Inuyasha you're sometimes a smart dog you know.' Miroku smirked, this evening was going to be fun.

Early that day:

Inuyasha and Miroku were heading from the gym to go their other classes.

"Yo Miroku, I got a plan"

"I'm all ears Inuyasha"

"So apprentantly Kagome and Sango can't hang out this week because Rin and them came home late last week."

"Sucks"

"Yea well if I meet and convince her Mom I'm a decent half demon she wouldn't mind Kagome being around me."

"Yea especially if she finds out about our families"

"Hmmpt I'm not gonna tell her but she is probably going to put two and two together"

"K let's do it"

At Kagome house:

Inuyasha immediately made Kagome's mom surprised. She noticed he was dressed like he came from money. He was super adorable to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I promise to take good care of your daughter." Inuyasha smiles.

"Make sure you bring Sango and Rin along," Ms. Higurashi pushed all three girls out of the front door. Inuyasha found this hilarious, his plan worked perfectly.

Inuyasha walked the girls back to the car, Miroku was waiting.

"Oh nice that didn't take much time," he opened his arms out to Sango and just pushed him back into his seat.

"I guess your plan worked Miroku." Sango hissed at him

"Hey hey it wasn't my plan" he threw his hands up in protest.

"Excuse me," Rin interrupted to make Sango move over.

Kagome hopped in and Inuyasha was last. He checked to make sure everyone was buckled in.

The half demon rode off. Inuyasha felt like the man right now, and his gang was here vibing with him.

20 mins later the gang arrives at Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha parked in the garage and walked the gang over to the main elevator. Once at the roof top level he walked them into a large Sunroom. Rin remembered this place.

Kagome and Sango were in awe of the large entertainment center and the well lit room.

"Let's chill here, we can play games and smoke and vibe," Miroku was the first to sit down.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I didn't notice you there" Inuyasha looked over and saw his brother sitting on the exposed balcony deck. "My bad bro We can leave."

"It's fine Inuyasha." Sesshomaru continued smoking.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so excited to bring his gang to hang out that didn't pick up Sesshomaru's scent.

Sesshomaru smelled Rin the moment she stepped onto the property. He just started smoking as soon as Inuyasha pulled up.

Kagome followed Inuyasha and sat next to him on a large sectional. Miroku sat on the other side and Sango followed.

Rin sat in the middle, everyone started playing but Rin was left out until the next round. She noticed Sesshomaru was still smoking,

"Hey can I smoke that with you?" Rin somehow made her way over to the balcony and walked over eyeing Sesshomaru down. She was wearing a long fitted tank dress.

Sesshomaru watched her walk over as she sat down across from him.

"Here smoke this with Inuyasha" Sesshomaru handed her a joint. She lit it and walked it over to Kagome. She took it and smoked it and handed it to Inuyasha.

He looked down at the joint and found this moment surreal. Sesshomaru was sharing with him.

After Inuyasha hit it Rin saw that he was trying to pass it to Miroku and Sango. She stood up and walked the joint over for him.

"Thanks Rin" Inuyasha pulled Kagome in tighter. He was in such a comfortable position.

After passing the jay to Sango, she rushed back over to Sesshomaru.

"So what kind of weed is that?"

"Leave Sesshomaru alone Rin, you know nothing about weed." Kagome didn't want Rin annoying him.

Rin turned herself back to Kagome and stuck her tongue out. She noticed Kagome wasn't even looking in her direction. So she ignored her statement. Kagome, you just don't know'

Sango started laughing but all of a sudden stops and all you can hear is a smack. "Can you focus on the game" she yelled back to him.

"What game," Miroku knows he is pretty high at this point. Everyone starts to laugh.

Rin sitting across from Sesshomaru. She keeps chatting to him about weed and how it makes her feel so good. She keeps looking over her shoulder to see if Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are looking. They completely focused on the game and groping each other.

A very naughty idea came to Rin head. The young female began to lower her dress exposing one nipple to him. But continues to talk like nothing is happening. This catches Sesshomaru's attention and he is looking at her nipple like its piece of steak. He quickly brings her attention back to her face. Rin almost didn't catch that.

"Oh can I please try that one" Sesshomaru passes the joint and purposely grazes Rin's nipple starting with his claws, then fingers to his wrist, when he pulled his hand back he quickly squeezed her breast making her squeak.

No one turned around. But Sango heard Rin. "Don't smoke if you can't handle even taking a small hit Rin". She was sitting on Miroku's lap but still had her entire focus on the game.

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw that none of them were trying to focus on one another. Sesshomaru released a very small amount of venom in his saliva and licked his thumb. He then flicked Rin's exposed nipple with his now wet moist thumb. He began massaging her nipple with his thumb.

Rin felt a warm almost stinging sensation starting from her nipple where Sesshomaru was rubbing her. She passed the joint to him, giving him a pouting looking. Sesshomaru liked that the girl was trying to hold back her emotions. He smoked the joint and blew it back over her head creating a huge cloud around them. As soon as they became invisible for a second he pinched her nipple hard while licking his lips at her. He released as soon as felt that she was going to make a sound.

Poor Rin. She was not only confused but super horny. Sesshomaru was acting like he just didn't grope her. Her nipple was now hurting from his pinch and also still tingling and she didn't know why. All she wanted to do now was massage her boob, also there was some kind of weird sensation that was making her feel warm and good.

Sesshomaru was taking note on how his venom was affecting her. He noticed she immediately began massaging that nipple he just attacked. He specifically massaged his saliva into her skin so it can penetrate her flesh.

Rin was out of the view from her friends but if they were to turn around it would look like she is just holding her heart.

"What did you d… put in this weed?" Rin questioned him realizing she was about to break character.

"It's just weed" A deep voice echoed.

"Are you sure?" Rin whimpered back.

Sesshomaru almost laughed, she was getting good at this.

"Not its medical grade, organically grown, higher thc content." Rin's head was hung over inspecting her nippple, she glared up looking at Sesshomaru giving him a pissed look.

"I guess I will have to start copping from you" Rin clenched her breast while turning her head the other way, the sensation wasn't going away.

"Just ask Inuyasha, I'm sure he can get it for you." He looked over and saw that his brother was all over that Kagome girl smothering her in kisses. He then looked over to Miroku, the same.

And to top things off these idiots didn't even pause the game.

"But…" Sesshomaru tilted his head and took another hit from the joint before passing it to Rin.

He stood up and began to walk away. "Nice meeting you."

"Wait, can you show me the restroom" He glared back at Rin.

'Not this shit again'. Sesshomaru wandered what she was trying to pull this time.

Looking over his shoulder he noticed Inuyasha and the Kagome girl was no were to be seen. Sango and Miroku were still making out intensely. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hands walking her over then took her through a side door. The next room they ended up in was a large theatre, it had to have more than 15 seats. Rin couldn't count because he was already out of that room and into a large hall. Sesshomaru quickly moved her through to his side of the mansion.

They soon approached two large double doors that were red deep wood. Sesshomaru swiftly opened the door and swung Rin in with himself closing the door behind them. He grabbed her waist and propped her against the door. Their eyes meet only for a few seconds before both lips came crashing into one another. Rin moaned helplessly as Sesshomaru began squeezing her buttocks. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist to get a more secure grip on him.

Sesshomaru was lost in the taste of this human female. Her sweet lips opened allowing himself access to taste her mouth. Wet soft flesh melted to his rough demon nature. The taste was blissful, he couldn't even put into words how sweet his Rin tasted.

The girl couldn't breathe and started grabbing his shirt pounding her fist against his clothed chest, Sesshomaru heard her whimper. He quickly released her. The female quickly collapsed to the ground but caught herself just in time.

Sesshomaru bent down to help her up. He walked her over to the suite's lounge area, the young woman's vision cleared up and she noticed she was in a master bedroom suite. Red walls with creams accents. Rin couldn't believe how intricate the interior design was. The seats were cream and cloud like. The floor was marble with gold scattered all throughout. The bed had red and white pillows and a purple and yellow swirl pattern silk blanket at the end. It's looked like the most stylish cloud bed ever.

"Sit" Rin listens and falls into the nymbus like chair. Sesshomaru came back and handed her some water. Rin quickly sipped some.

"I need to wash up, I'll be back shortly," Sesshomaru walked away. If he stayed next to her longer she would be crying his name alerting the whole mansion of their mating. Sesshomaru turned the cold water and began cooling himself down.

Rin is so excited almost forgets she almost passed out from the intense little makeout session.

After his shower Sesshomaru rushed Rin back to her friends. On the other side of the door the group can be heard. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are arguing, Sesshomaru pushes Rin to go with her friends. She gives him the saddest face.

Rin says "I don't want to go with them" and Sesshomaru walks off ignoring her.

Rin watches him walk away from her. She feels her heart sink, she wanted to be with him, forever. Rin snapped back to reality. Her family and new friends were on the other side of the door. She couldn't have them see her in a mess. After all she was supposed to keep this a secret. If she wanted this to last, she could blow her cover at all cost.

"I'm back!," Rin bursted through the door.

The group looked at her, Sango was crouching over Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome was holding her back from plummeting the two.

'What the heck is going on?' Rin was shocked but was ready to hear this story. 'And now I gotta pee'

After Inuyasha takes them home. Rin still can't believe she got to see Sesshomaru today. When she got home she texted him, but no answer.

-o0o-

This is a long chapter because last one was too short and I love my readers so here we go. -Sesshomaru's Publicist


	7. Chapter 7

-o0o-

Kagome and the gang were all silent riding in the car, Inuyasha had a bandage around his forehead. Miroku was slightly bruised up. Rin couldn't believe she actually watched Inuyasha get his ass kicked by Sango. Mirokru tried to get her off but got hit in the process.

Inuyasha dropped the girls home and he apologized to Sango for making her mad.

"Listen Sango, I just really wanted to see Kagome." He looked her directly in her eyes.

Sango turned her head away from him and started walking up the stairs to the shrine but turned her head once more. Staring him dead in the eye. "Kagome isn't just some piece of ass."

"Bye Miroku, bye Inuyasha," Rin skipped by hopping up the stairs in a happy mood. Everyone didn't know what had gotten into her. The stiff air became balanced to say the least.

Once inside Kagome confronted Sango about getting into the fight with the boys.

"Inuyasha planned to get you to come over so he could smash!" Sango was pissed, she thought she taught Kagome better.

"Well I really like him!" Kagome screamed.

Sango didn't rebuttal.

"So, what if me and him did it Sango? Then what?" That's when Sango pulled the yelling woman close and spoke.

"You could end up pregnant. Oh, you probably would want that you weirdo." she continued. "We're still so young. Kagome, slow down and think about it." Sango left go of her and started walking away.

"Did you do it yet?" Sango froze.

"Hmpt, I guess I know the answer." Kagome starred back at Sango relentlessly. "No...Sango, not with that leecher Miroku!" Sango bowed her head and twisted her head from Kagome.

"I just want you to do better, okay Kagome." Sango spoke like someone died.

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Where's the popcorn when you need it.'

"Don't worry about me, I love Inuyasha and I'm going to be his wife one day. I know it sounds weird but I feel it. It's not just some hook up for me." Kagome started leaving the room. That part rang to Rin's soul. She recognized how Kagome felt about her man.

"Be safe Kagome, I love you!" Sango hugged Kagome before she could leave. They both smiled and hugged one another.

'My cousins are fucking crazy cool and I love em', Rin ran and joined the two in the hug.

A few days passed and Sango was avoiding Miroku at all cost. This pissed him off and he started giving Sango random gifts. She ignored him pretty good until he purchased her an expensive purse.

"I don't want this bag Kagome, but I checked the price tag and I can't believe he can afford this." The brown headed woman was holding a shiny Dolce and Gabbana multicolored rare limited edition purse. It resembles a shining Disco ball.

"He and Inuyasha are best friends, I'm sure Miroku's family is rich also." Kagome was inspecting the bag with her. At the corner of Kagome's eyes she was able to see Rin running through a crowd of people. "I think Rin has some news," both of the females looked toward the smaller one as she came rushing towards them.

"Kagome, Sango, we made it!" Rin was out of breath, she looked so excited though. "We somehow all got 3 out of the 4 spots available." This made the girls scream in unison. Not only was this shiny bag attracting looks but this made the whole lunch crowd look at them. The girls ignored it.

Sesshomaru just completed his business meeting with the international division of the company. Reports came back great. If things were to continue he would be taking a lengthy business to seal some deals. Lunch was ending and Sesshomaru wondered about his Rin.

He texted her hoping she would respond soon. He hasn't really communicated with her so much since early this week. The stunt that she pulled while Inuyasha and her friends were around pissed him off. He wanted to teach her a lesson but almost got carried away. For that he cursed himself.

Lord Sess: Rin

Rin: Hey

'That was fast,' Sesshomaru continued to reply.

Lord Sess: It's Friday.

Sesshomaru was trying his best to not come off demanding, but he is a busy man and time was of the essence.

Rin: I know, I will be at the same spot, same time.

Lord Sess: Good

Sesshomaru smirked and began to make arrangements. Upon return to his office he walked in and was greeted by his secretary. Jaken was excited to see his boss. He handed over a few folders of paperwork to sign.

"Sesshomaru-sama, these are the documents that need your approval. "

Sesshomaru quickly signed them and told Jaken to take the rest of the evening off.

Rin told Sesshomaru to arrive ten minutes before. Rin had a solid plan in action. She would ask her last period Art teacher if she could go to the bathroom. She did this 15 minutes before class was over. On Fridays she always noticed the security guards didn't keep their post like other days.

The girl took this opportunity and ran out to the back of the student parking lot. She saw Sesshomaru pulling up and quickly stood in the open so he could see her. Seconds later she was in the car pulling off.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and started smiling ear to ear. 'His silver hair is always so shiny and straight. And his demon markings are so freaking'

"Rin, how are you?" the girl was immediately removed from her trance. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the road.

"Hi, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm doing better now that I'm with you," Rin began twirling her hair with her right index finger.

"Good, no one's bothering you right?" Sesshomaru couldn't figure out what promoted him to ask her this but it felt needed.

"Ummmmhhnnnn, nope. Everyone's been great to me," Rin spoke. 'Omg he is so protective, can you marry me already.'

"Nice, is there anything else you wanna tell me?" Sesshomaru was just speaking to her. 'Her voice, I want to hear it more.'

"Oh yes, I got that internship that I really wanted! I can't wait to start." This pleased Sesshomaru.

After fifteen more minutes of Rin chatting, they arrived at the beach house. Rin got even more excited, she loved it here. 'I don't know how long this arrangement is going to last but I can live with him forever here.' Her eyes landed to the glass sliding doors showing the ocean from view.

There was a table setting with two chairs and food. Sesshomaru was closing the door behind them.

"Meet me on the back patio, I have a surprise" Rin dropped her bags, took her shoes off and ran out to the table. Once reaching the dinner set up, Rin could believe it. The food looked unreal, there was a flat bread spread of various dips with a parsley based salad and fish seared with vegetables. Roses were placed all around and there was a bottle of wine.

"Sit," Sesshomaru pulled the chair back for Rin, she took her seat. Sesshomaru followed.

"This is so lovely, why did you," the girl was trying to hide back the overwhelming emotions she was truly feeling.

"Stick around and it will only get better," Sesshomaru was happy this last second plan worked out. Jaken really did a great job. Sesshomaru found it quite amusing that the little demon left some wine.

They ate their food and Rin couldn't stop mentioning how good it was. Sesshomaru found it quite amusing that she had her mouth full yet couldn't help herself. After Rin asked Sesshomaru to smoke one all the balcony with him.

Sesshomaru rolled one and walked Rin up to the balcony facing the ocean view.

Rin walked towards the ledge of the balcony looking over at the ocean. The tide was quite low. The sun, setting. Beautiful hues of crimson and violet stretched along the skies. Pastel clouds slowly moving through.

Rin placed her elbows on the ledge and rested herself, this wasn't smart. Her butt was sticking out and Sesshomaru couldn't ignore it. He walked next to her, and lit the jay. They smoked for a moment. Rin started becoming touchy with Sesshomaru. She was already grabbing his hair, she tried to reach higher. Sesshomaru got annoyed and turned her back facing the ocean. He closed the gap in on her butt with his thighs. Dropping his hands next to hers. The demons leaned his body over hers.

At this moment Rin realized how small she was compared to him. Her ocean view was now mostly blocked by his silver tresses. The warmth of his body enveloped her as his smell reached her nostrils. Sesshomaru brought his head next to hers and whispered.

"Rin." This made her stiff up a little. She felt like he was calling her soul.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," he smiled, 'such a good girl' Sesshomaru wanted to please his Rin.

"Follow me," the silver hair demon grabbed the young female and walked her off the balcony. He picked her up and closed the sliding door.

Before you know it Rin felt herself being pushed onto a soft bed. Before she could look around to see the room she felt lips on hers. Rin closed her eyes and let the demon lead the way.

Sesshomaru felt Rin relax under him. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. The demon released her lips and began licking her neck and traced his tongue down to her throat, then to her collar bone. The female was moaning intensely from the sensation.

Once he reached her breast. He started nipping at them through her clothes. 'This one hates bras, how perfect.' Sesshomaru always took note on how Rin never wore those breast undergarments. For him it made his job a lot easier.

"Sessh" RIn was about to call his name until she heard a low growl slowly amplifying. This stunted Rin but then she remembered what he liked to be called. "Sorry, my Lord." The growl ceased.

Before Rin could figure out what was happening, Sesshomaru had her legs open and his head was between literally sniffing her lady parts. Rin's face flushed and she began squirming under his grip. He was making her ticklish, he released her hands and gripped her hips. Rin ended up trying to push Sesshomaru's head away but this only made things worse. His head was pushed closer to her vagina opening, her thong was covering his nose from getting soaked.

Rin turned an even deeper shade of red, she let of a low moan. 'Fuck, I didn't mean to push him.'

Sesshomaru took this as an invite and nestled his nose around sliding her thin underwear to the side. Sesshomaru used his nose to hold the fabric out of the way. Taking a deep breath his tongue followed with a thrust. His tongue was pushing her pussy lips trying to gain access to her entrance. As soon Sesshomaru licked towards the top of her opening and hit her clit Rin began to move her feet in the air.

This excited Sesshomaru, for he wanted to taste her weeks ago. And now he has her dripping in his mouth. The sweet salty liquids reached Sesshomaru taste buds. The beast found it hard to stay focused on not mating with her right then and now. 'Patience', the demon kept reiterating to himself. He didn't want to rush this arrangement. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how Rin was going to react during full incourse with him. This was his way of taking notes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!." Sesshomaru speeded up his tongue movements.  
"Please I can't," Once Rin started quivering he took his fingers, spreaded her lower lips more and looked at her beautiful pussy. It was more relaxed but still not welcoming to him. He stuck his tongue into her, "Oh noooo, I, what, oh Kami please please," Rin was shaking as Sesshomaru was just taste testing her lovely flower.

The demon began moving his tongue in and out of her opening as fast as he could, The human continued to release the highest pitched moans that later turned into louder cries of pleasure. This pleased Sesshomaru. After what seemed like eternity for Rin she felt her lower body get warm and a liquid began squirting from her.

Sesshomaru stood back and watched as Rin screamed and kicked and started convulsing. After Rin came, Sesshomaru was staring at her in amazement. Her petite frame was everything he wanted to see. The way she reacted made Sesshomaru leave earth for a moment. Her face had an exhausted look, tongue out panting for air. Rose red cheeks and eyes slightly crossed. Rin looked like she had a rough time.

"Maha naaaa I caannnt thhhiinnn" Rin was trying to get words to come out of her mouth. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. Bending next to her he lightly spanked her ass.

"Shhhhh, relax… good girl." Sesshomaru continued to rub her thighs until her breathing and movements got back under control. He was astonished by her reaction to basic oral. Rin made the basics seem like rocket science and that turned Sesshomaru on even more.

Rin turned her body to the side and curled up on the large pillow in the bed. Sesshomaru got up and put her under the bed sheets. He watched as she hastily fell into a slumber. 'This human', is something to behold'.

-o0o-

Thanks for all the support.


	8. Chapter 8

-o0o-

An hour has passed. Rin flutters her eyes open. The petite woman shot up quickly and looked around the room. She took a big sigh and then turned bright red. 'Oh my, I must have fallen asleep right after,' the female remembered the feeling of her shaking body. Rin pulled herself together and ran down stairs.

There he was, sitting there reading and smoking. Rin continued to make her way towards him.

"You're awake." Sesshomaru responded to her before she could even greet him.

"Sorry, I know things got a bit crazy earlier." Rin finally was facing him. Her arms folded. Legs in a wide stance.

The demon eyes moved up and down her figure. The usual cold stoic face.

Sesshomaru was pissed. This whole time he was focusing on not trying fuck the shit out of her. What a true challenge. This was quite insane even for him. The smell of her hot sex wreaked through out the house.

As much as he knew it Rin wanted to go all the way. Yet he wanted to take his time with her. Her human body needed to be well trained to deal with him. Easing her into it was the art of his design. Plus he needed to study her more before he actually decided to have sex with a mere human.

Reading was the only thing keeping his mind from spreading her legs and claiming her. He wasn't sure if he should continue, he reiterated to himself on the promise he made to himself years ago. After watching his father fall in love with a human it disgusted him. Just over an hour ago he literally was face deep in her privates tasting her whole being. Rin's sweet nectar was absolutely the most unique substance to meet his taste buds. The thought of her skirming body under his continued to flood his mind. Sesshomaru was at a crossroads.

"Is there something wrong?," Rin stepped back in concern.

"Grab your things, it's time to go," the demon stepped up and lighted brushed past her.

Rin did take this rejection well. Grabbing her things she quietly followed Sesshomaru out the door.

-o0o-

During the car ride it was silent until.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to see you more often." Rin leaning to her right, looking off into the Moonlight.

"Arrangements will stay as they are," Sesshomaru wanted time. Time to figure things out. Sesshomaru made sure to be straight forward. He was rethinking this whole arrangement. It was obvious back there that this human is dangerous for him.

He had to stop licking his lips earlier because of how yummy her cum was. When he was tasting her he swear he couldn't get enough. Sesshomaru lost control. He never loses control. Even if it was for a mere second. He felt that had absolutely no control in how he reacted back at the beach house. It took so much effort to focus.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooo," Rin raised her voice slightly. She couldn't believe he wasn't listening to her

"Rin, stop it." She stayed quiet looking at him. Her eyes wandered back to the moon. 'I hope I can be with you forever. Lord Sesshomaru."

-o0o-

Sesshomaru successfully dropped Rin off. The demon speeds off into the ocean side of town.

Once he arrives he swiftly moves into his ass into thee home. Securing the front door, Sesshomaru immediately becomes engulfed in a wondrous smell. 'RIN,' a small framed beauty instant took over his mind. The scent of her naughty screams and the aftermath permeating from the upstairs.

The demon decided to smoke one to get his mind back in check. He heads to the kitchen and starts his usual pastime. After rolling the baseball bat style joint he walked into the living. Taking a seat on the large chair. His clawed hand reached for the lighter on the coffee table. As he reached her saw a paper. Something told him to look at it.

'Did she draw this?' It was a large sketch of a butterfly, lightly colored with markers. On the bottom corner the letters りん. 'Rin,' he spoke her sweet name to himself. 'Simple and elegant', the drawing was and so was Rin.

Sesshomaru can't help but think about how his inner being felt towards her. Rin is the perfect fit. Her unique look and charismatic charm melted his core and he wants even more. But this demon is afraid that he is the one getting too attached.

Mind constantly going through the ranges of what he considered insanity. Sesshomaru continued to talk himself into realizing 'she is just a secret arrangement. Just a modern concubine', he admits to himself he has many. 'Rin is just my pretty little toy.' This statement is not settling right within him. Looking down, he realized he didn't even smoke yet.

-o0o-

Next day, Saturday afternoon, Kagome and the girls are heading to the mall. She was wearing her favorite tennis skirt outfit. Rin, wore an orange oversized t-shirt dress with white socks and tennis shoes. Sango her favorite black catsuit with a pink loose fitted crop top.

Earlier Rin was able to get Sesshomaru on her good side. She sent him some early morning nude shots. She made sure to capture an angelic goddess look in each photo. And to of course show off more of the goods.

LordSess: My Rin, you are beautiful.

Rin: Thank you.

LordSess: Have fun today.  
Sends $1,500 ApplePay.

Rin was about to scream, but didn't want to look like a total idiot. Instead she smirked and looked at Sango and Kagome. The two were also both deep into their phones. Hugging her phone to her chest, she continued smiling ear to ear.

At the beach house a full fledged silver hair demon was completing his usual business task. He was laid in his bed going over some final drafts. He was already sitting up, laptop on lap. Sipping some tea. 'Both said partners are to release' A vibrating sound ceased his train of thought. Darting his eyes to the cellular device on the nightstand. The phone read "4 Messages".

His clawed hand reached and for the phone swiftly keying in the passcode and opening the text messages. Sesshomaru saw the images that were displaying on the device. An angel with brown hair, creamy skin pink flushed cheeks. Large glistening eyes pupils serving catty vibes. Her bra and panties were a peachy cream lace and sheer. Her pink nipples peeking through the delicate fabric. There was a photo of her showing her round curvy backside. The thong disappeared between her cheeks. Yet her thigh was thick and creamy. Sesshomaru could get lost in her for days.

He responded to her and sent her a nice gift. Focusing on actual work for the rest of the day was the goal. The demon clutched his bed sheets, questioning himself on why he keeps entertaining her. He decided that drowning himself in work to ignore her should suffice.

At the mall the girls are literally stopping into every store looking around. After finally finding some cute outfits and sports wear Sango and Kagome noticed Rin is going a little too far with the shopping. For some reason Rin keep buying stuff things for Sango and Kagome.

"Rin you didn't have to buy me this," Sango was holding a pink dress that had a monochromatic swirl pattern.

"Come on, I saw how you were looking at it. Plus it looked so nice on you!" Rin skipped passed with all her shopping bags. Kagome and Sango were dumbfounded when they saw how the petite girl carried all her shopping bags.

"Where is she getting all this cash?" Kagome whispered into Sango's ears.

"Hmmpt, beats me." Sango stuffed the pink dress back into the shopping bags and followed the leading shopaholic.

As the girl decided to leave, Rin's eyes landed on an expensive Sushi restaurant. Sango and Kagome saw Rin standing in front of the five star establishment. They immediately ran to Rin looking at her insane.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Sango said to her in a pissed tone. 'I thought we were leaving. Ugh this girl.'

A hostess walks up to the girls, Kagome was about to open her mouth but Rin spoke up.

"Table for 3 please," The look on the other women's faces were absolutely priceless.

"Sure madam, please if you may follow me in this direction." The hostess elegantly motioned her left arm into the dim light restaurant.

Rin was seated in the middle of a large round table with all her shopping bags some towering over her and others surrounding her. To a stranger she looked like a rich spoiled brat. Kagome was facing the opposite of Sango. After Rin placed the order, minutes later the girls were served ceremonial Matcha. As the girls began sipping their tea one of them decided to break the silence.

"So who the lucky Sugar daddy," Kagome questioned the youngest female.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she glanced up at the ceiling admiring the architecture and stylish paintings. Large Wood block Edo Ukiyo-e canvases. Rin was amazed.

"Sure, you're always gone Friday evenings, claiming you at the library are finishing up art with Kanna." this got Rin attention, but she tried her best to play it off.

"Okay, I'm seeing a guy." Rin looks away trying to think of a guy to pin it on. Anyone but the actual guy.

"Who is he?," her eyes darted to Sango's direction.

"I will tell you when we're official." the young girl's mind began scrambling on ideas.

"Sure, sugar baby, tell him that I want Prada loafers. Black, Size 7." Rin glared at Kagome. Sango bursted in tears, crying and laughing.

The food arrived, an extravagant arrangement to say the least. Sango and Kagome instantly forgot about the topic at hand. The food looked so amazing that they grabbed their phones.

Rin watched in amazement as she saw her cousin's mood change. She just wanted to see the two smile.

-o0o-

It's Monday morning and the girls are pumped to head to school. Rin practically showered Kagome and Sango with random gifts. The two couldn't stop going on about their new jewelry pieces, and wardrobe upgrades. At school the girls noticed a completely different aura.

Apparently some students came back from a study abroad program. There seemed to be a dark vibe and it was coming from a certain gang of students. The girls haven't seen them before. But one particular girl in the group looked like an older version of Kagome. Her hair was longer and her bangs were blunt cut. This freaked the girls out even Kagome was astonished.

A dark hair man with long wavy hair and red eyes squinty was glazing back at the trio. All the girls felt his glare. They continued to walk to this classes trying to ignore the creepy looks.

"Hey there, who are you?" This man found his way in between the girls and their path.

"Leave us alone." Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and Rin. Walking them out of his way. The his guy followed, still blocking them.

"I was talking to these two, but shit your hot as well, Sweet cakes." The demon dropped his eye to Sango's backside. She was wearing a pair of some well fitted jeans. She glared at him and turned her backside out of his view and started walking backward pulling her cousins with her.

"Leave them alone, Naraku," a beautiful vixen with striking red eyes stood next to the annoying man.

The trio escaped and went on their merry ways.

-o0o-


End file.
